Gedruckte Worte, tödliche Lügen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine Zeitungsschlagzeile sorgt für einen Streit zwischen Yusaku und Yukiko, der mit Einmischung eines Fremden tödlich ausgeht...


**Gedruckte Worte, tödliche Lügen**

Es war wie immer. Zeitaufreibend, stressig und absolut nervtötend.

Als Yusaku nach einem mehrstündigen Flug und einer endlosen Warterei auf seinen Koffer endlich aus dem Flughafen trat, dämmerte es bereits. Seine Frau Yukiko, die zusammen mit ihrem gemeinsamen vierjährigen Sohn Shinichi in Tokyo geblieben war, wartete sicher schon auf ihn.

Seufzend rief sich Yusaku ein Taxi, das ihn wieder nach Hause bringen würde. Nach Hause zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, die er schon vermisst hatte. Nach Hause in die Ruhe. Nach Hause, wo es keinen Stress gab.

Er freute sich schon auf ein paar erholsame Tage mit seiner kleinen Familie.

Das Treffen mit einem Verleger in Amerika dauerte länger als gedacht, weswegen Yusaku seinen eigentlichen gebuchten Flug verpasst hatte. Dabei hatte er versprochen, rechtzeitig wieder zurück in Tokyo zu sein... Seufzend suchte sich Yusaku ein Taxi.

Während der Heimfahrt sagte er kein Wort. Er dachte über seine letzte, schwerwiegende Entscheidung von vor fünf Jahren nach: Sein Rücktritt als Detektiv. Obwohl er immer gerne ein Detektiv war, hatte er sich bereits schon lange vor Shinichis Geburt entschlossen, damit aufzuhören. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Vor seiner Heirat mit Yukiko war er alleine, er musste auf niemanden achten. Jetzt aber hatte er Frau und Kind, die Umstände hatten sich also sehr geändert. Er wählte den Schriftstellerberuf, um wenigstens nicht ganz das Kriminalleben aufzugeben.

Und Yusaku hatte Glück. Seine Geschichten verkauften sich sehr gut und fanden grossen Anklang, sein Einsieg in die Welt der Schriftsteller war somit geschafft. Dann lernte er Yukiko kennen und lieben. Als ihr Kind unterwegs war, begann Yusaku ein Buch zu schreiben, das er seinem Baby widmen wollte. Er erfuhr aber erst bei der Geburt, dass er Vater eines Jungen geworden war, und konnte nun endlich seine Widmung schreiben. Dummerweise wurde kurz daraufhin das fast fertige Manuskript gestohlen. Bis heute tauchte es nicht wieder auf, es blieb einfach verschwunden.

Yusaku seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Das waren vielleicht noch Zeiten...

"Ich bin wieder zurück! Yukiko? Shinichi?"

Kaum betrat Yusaku das Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo, musste er gleich einer leeren Teetasse ausweichen. Die Werferin des Geschosses war seine Frau Yukiko.

Shinichi, der auf dem Sofa lag und durch das laute Zersplittern der Tasse aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, begann zu weinen.

"Mistkerl!", schrie Yukiko und warf gleich noch eine Tasse in Richtung Yusaku. Erneut konnte er dem Geschoss ausweichen, und erneut zerschellte die Tasse an der Wand. Shinichi begann laut zu schreien.

"Yukiko, was ist denn los? Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Mistkerl!", wiederholte Yukiko nur und nahm eine dritte Tasse in die Hand. Yusaku, der sofort wusste, was sie damit vorhatte, stürmte auf seine Frau zu und packte ihre Hand, mit der sie die Tasse werfen wollte. Er schaffte es, das Gefäss aus Yukikos Händen zu entreissen, und packte sie schliesslich an den Schultern. Yusaku schüttelte seine Frau grob.

"Yukiko, was ist passiert?"

"Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!"

Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Yusaku hatte sie zwar fest gepackt, doch es schmerzte nicht. Er konnte ihr nicht wehtun, egal ob psychisch oder physisch. Er konnte es einfach nicht, denn schliesslich liebte er sie von ganzen Herzen. Yukiko wusste das, deswegen wurde sie noch wütender über Yusakus Fehltritt. Einerseits war sie froh, dass ihr Mann endlich aus Amerika zurückgekehrt war, aber im Anbetracht der Umstände fragte sie sich, wie er es wagen konnte, ihr nochmal unter die Augen zu treten.

Shinichi schrie immer noch, doch weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter achteten auf ihn.

"Was ist los mit dir?", versuchte Yusaku es erneut. Yukiko antwortete nicht. "Ich bin gerade erst aus Amerika zurückgekommen, ich dachte, du freust dich, dass ich wieder hier bin."

"Nicht mehr", gab Yukiko endlich knirschend zu.

"Nicht mehr?", fragte Yusaku nach. "Warum? Es ist ja nichts passiert!"

Yukiko befreite sich endlich aus Yusakus Griff.

"Es ist nichts passiert? Und was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Sie klatschte eine Zeitung vor Yusaku auf den Tisch. Nichts ahnend beugte sich der Erwachsene vor.

_"Geht die Kudo-Ehe zugrunde? – Nach dem Rücktritt aus dem Kriminalleben scheint es Yusaku Kudo zu langweilig geworden zu sein."_

Yusaku überflog kurz den Text, der darunter stand. Dabei sprang ihm besonders ein Satz ins Auge. "_Laut Meinungen von Experten wird wohl bald ein hässlicher Streit um das Sorgerecht des gemeinsamen Sohnes, den vierjährigen Shinichi Kudo, ausgetragen."_

Ein Sorgerechtsstreit um Shinichi? Ja klar, so weit kam es noch! Yusaku knurrte, als er sich das Bild ansah, das unter dem Artikel abgebildet war. Das Foto zeigte ihn zusammen mit einer fremden Frau, die sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte. Yusaku erkannte die Frau sofort, und auch das ungefähre Datum des Fotos wusste er. Dieses Bild war nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen geschossen worden, sondern vor ein paar Jahren. Das entnahm Yusaku der Tatsache, dass er damals ein anderes Brillengestell getragen hatte. Ein Brillengestell, das er vor über fünf Jahren hatte, jetzt aber nicht mehr.

Ungläubig sah Yusaku hoch und blickte direkt in Yukikos Augen.

"Und du glaubst diesen Mist, den sie da geschrieben haben, Yukiko? Du weisst doch ganz genau, dass diese Zeitung bekannt ist für Klatsch und Lügen!"

"Was hast du mit dieser Frau zu tun?", fragte sie stattdessen. "Hast du eine Affäre mit ihr?"

"Nein", antwortete Yusaku wahrheitsgemäss. "Sie war vor fünf Jahren meine Verlegerin, bis sie sich einen anderen Job gesucht hat. Erkennst du sie denn nicht? Du hast sie auch schon mal getroffen."

"Was?", brauste Yukiko hoch. "Ich soll sie kennen und schon getroffen haben? Du lügst doch!"

"Nein!", sagte Yusaku laut und schob die Zeitung zurück zu seiner Frau. "Schau doch mal genauer hin! Erkennst du sie immer noch nicht? Ausserdem ist dieses Bild fünf Jahre alt, ich habe damals eine andere Brille getragen. Siehst du?"

Grummelnd sah sich Yukiko das Foto noch einmal an.

"Ich erkenne nichts", sagte sie schliesslich. Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Ich brauche dringend frische Luft. Yukiko, schau dir dieses Foto genau an, du kennst die Frau. Ich lüge nicht", fügte er hinzu. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Shinichi, der wieder eingeschlafen war, verliess Yusaku die Villa.

Eine halbe Stunde lang streifte er durch die Strassen Tokyos und zündete sich eine Zigarette nach der anderen am, um endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und den hatte er kurze Zeit später auch wieder. Es war nur ein Missverständnis! Er hatte nie etwas mit seiner Verlegerin gehabt, und ausserdem: Warum hätte er seine Frau betrügen sollen? Sie war schliesslich bildhübsch, sehr talentiert und überaus intelligent. Und, was das Wichtigste war: Er liebte sie. Und sie war die Mutter seines Sohnes.

Beim Gedanken, dass sich Yukiko einen anderen Mann suchen könnte, wurde ihm vor Eifersucht fast schlecht. Denn obwohl sie bereits ein Kind am Rockzipfel hängen hatte, würde Yukiko keinerlei Probleme haben, einen Mann zu bekommen. Sie war in ganz Japan berühmt, sie war begehrt, Kind hin oder her. Damals, bevor sie Yusaku heiratete, bekam sie jeden Tag zehn Heiratsanträge. Warum sollte das jetzt anders sein? Die Männer würden sich wahrscheinlich geradezu um sie reissen, und womöglich könnte nicht nur Yukiko der Grund für die Streitigkeiten sein, sondern auch ihr Sohn Shinichi. Immerhin war er nicht nur das Kind der berühmtesten Schauspielerin des Landes, sondern auch das Kind eines berühmten Schriftstellers und Ex-Detektivs, der ein hohes Ansehen genoss, über viele Beziehungen verfügte und in der Gesellschaft sehr gerne gesehen wurde. Nicht nur Yukiko selber, auch Shinichi könnte ein weiterer Anreiz sein...

Die Vorstellung, dass sein Sohn Shinichi, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut, einen anderen, fremden Mann "Papa" nennen könnte, brachte Yusakus Blut zum Kochen. Das war grausam, einfach unvorstellbar. Und es war auch nicht richtig.

Er musste dieses bescheuerte Missverständnis klären, und zwar auf der Stelle. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden drehte Yusaku sich um und rannte zurück nach Hause in das Beika-Viertel.

Als er endlich vor dem Eisentor zum Stehen kam, musste er kurz verschnaufen, ehe er mit zielstrebigen Schritten zur Haustür ging. Als er schon die Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt hatte, hielt er plötzlich inne.

Irgendetwas war anders als vorher.

Im Haus war es ruhig. Es war zu ruhig.

Yusaku zögerte kurz, dann betrat er die Villa, steuerte auf das Wohnzimmer zu - und sah sich gleich einer auf ihn gerichtete Pistole gegenüber. Er erstarrte.

"Hallo Yusaku."

Ein fremder Mann sass auf dem Sofa und hatte seine Pistole auf Yusaku gerichtet. Auf seinem Knie sass Shinichi, der tränennasse Wangen hatte, sich jedoch nicht bewegte. An einem roten Fleck am Hals seines Sohnes erkannte Yusaku, dass der Fremde bis vorhin die Pistolenmündung an Shinichis Hals gehalten haben musste.

Es war ein Alptraum. Yusaku wusste, dass er sehr besonnen vorgehen musste, wenn die Situation ein unblutiges Ende haben sollte.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ruhig, musterte den Geiselnehmer und entdeckte gleich etwas. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er laut losgelacht. Denn obwohl Yusaku beim Eindringen des Fremden in seine Villa nicht dabei gewesen war, wusste er trotzdem sofort, was passiert war: Yukiko, die dachte, ihr Mann wäre zurückgekommen, hatte erneut eine Tasse nach ihm geworfen. Nur eben war es nicht er, sondern dieser Fremde, der nicht mit einer fliegenden Teetasse gerechnet hatte. Das Geschoss traf ihn an der Stirn, wo nun eine gerötete Beule zu sehen war.

Yusaku sah zu seiner Frau, die voller Sorge im Sessel sass und sich genau wie ihr Sohn nicht rührte. Yukiko war eigentlich tough, sie wusste sich normalerweise zu helfen. Aber wenn ihr Sohn als Geisel gehalten wurde, wagte sie es nicht, aufzubegehren, aus Angst, ihn durch eine unüberlegte Aktion unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.

Yusaku wusste das, doch er nahm ihr das nicht übel. Warum sollte er?

Derweil begann der Fremde wieder zu sprechen.

"Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Yusaku."

Der Angesprochene beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

"Wer sind Sie?"

"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Es reicht, wenn ich weiss, wer du bist."

In diesem Moment wimmerte Shinichi kurz. Sein Blick zeigte Yusaku, wie sehr die Angst von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er wollte zu seinem Papa, doch er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Immerhin hatte der Fremde eine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet. Sein Vater hatte ihm mal eine Pistole gezeigt und gesagt, dass das immer etwas sehr Böses war. Shinichi wusste also ganz genau, dass der fremde Mann böse war.

Plötzlich stand der Fremde auf und trat samt Shinichi hinter Yukiko, während er die Pistole weiterhin auf Yusaku gerichtet hatte. Yukiko, die vor Angst um ihre beiden Jungs ganz gelähmt war, sah es nicht kommen. Mit dem Pistolengriff versetzte der Fremde einen Schlag gegen ihren Nacken, so dass sie sofort ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Jetzt gab es nur noch ihn und Yusaku. Und den kleinen Shinichi.

"Lassen Sie den Kleinen gehen", forderte Yusaku sofort, der tatenlos mit ansehen musste, wie seine Frau bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Der Fremde jedoch lachte nur.

"Vergiss es."

"Lassen Sie Shinichi gehen!"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil er die Schuld seines Vaters mit seinem Blut begleichen wird."

"Wie bitte?"

Plötzlich verstand Yusaku. "Sie haben diesen Zeitungsartikel geschrieben, nicht wahr?"

"Oho, du bist immer noch ein so guter Detektiv wie damals, ich bin beeindruckt", sagte der Fremde, er zeigte sich jedoch ganz und gar unbeeindruckt. Er war fast schon gelangweilt.

"Warum haben Sie das getan?"

"Denk nach, Yusaku. Du weisst warum. Schliesslich befindet sich der Grund in diesem Raum."

Yusaku sah seinen Sohn an, der nur ängstlich zu ihm zurückschaute und es nicht wagte, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Dann jedoch fiel Yusakus Blick auf Yukiko, die immer noch bewusstlos zusammengesunken im Sessel sass.

"Wegen Yukiko?"

"Yukiko Fujimine, die Frau aus meinen Träumen", sagte der Fremde nun mit schwärmerischer Stimme. "Ich habe mich sofort in sie verliebt, als ich sie das erste Mal auf der Leinwand gesehen habe. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Film von ihr mindestens fünfmal gesehen. Ich habe ihren Wohnort ausfindig gemacht, ihre Telefonnummer und sogar ihre Handynummer. Ich habe mich unsterblich in sie verliebt. Und ich wollte sie heiraten, Yusaku", erklärte der Fremde weiter und richtete nun die Pistole wieder auf den Schriftsteller. "Ich habe ihr jeden Tag einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, doch sie hat immer abgelehnt. Jedes Mal hat sie mich abgelehnt..."

"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

"Du hast sie geheiratet", antwortete der Fremde nun mit eiskalter Stimme. "Als ich erfahren habe, dass sie sich in dich verliebt hatte und dich heiraten wollte, wollte ich sie töten. Aber dann dachte ich mir: Nicht meine Yukiko ist schuld, sondern du. Du hast ihr den Namen Kudo aufgezwungen. Ein schrecklicher, hässlicher Name, der sie und ihr Ansehen nur beleidigt..."

Yusaku hielt es für das Beste, nichts dazu zu sagen. Dass er mit Familiennamen Kudo hiess, dafür konnte er doch nichts. Er hatte diesen Namen ebenso bekommen wie sein Vater von seinem Grossvater, der wiederum von seinem Urgrossvater und so weiter und sofort.

Plötzlich wusste er, was der Fremde damit eigentlich meinte: Der Name eines Mannes ist seine Hinterlassenschaft. Trägt ein Kind den Namen seines Vaters, erlangt dieser dadurch ein Stückchen Unsterblichkeit. Jetzt war Yusaku alles klar. Dieser Fremde liebte Yukiko nicht und hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch nie geliebt. Sie sollte ihn nur heiraten und ihm Kinder gebären. Sie sollte nur ein einfaches Werkzeug sein, damit er eine gewisse Unsterblichkeit erlangen konnte. Ein einfaches Werkzeug, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Mehr nicht. Yusaku wurde fast übel, als er zu diesem Schluss gelangte. Wie krank im Kopf musste man sein?

In diesem Augenblick war der Schriftsteller heilfroh, dass er Yukikos Ehemann war und nicht dieser kranke Mistkerl. Der hätte sie nicht mit dem Respekt behandelt, den Yukiko verdient hatte, da war sich Yusaku ganz sicher.

Der Fremde, der Yusakus langes Schweigen als einen Teilsieg ansah, setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.

"Irgendwann später erfuhr ich, dass meine Yukiko schwanger war und ein Kind erwartete. Von dir. Aber das Kind konnte nichts dafür. Ich zog mich also zurück und liess Yukiko in Ruhe. Vorläufig jedenfalls."

Yusaku blieb immer noch stumm. Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, das er vor langer Zeit mit seiner Frau geführt hatte. Yukiko hatte ihm damals erzählt, dass sie eine Zeit lang von einem Stalker verfolgt worden war, der aber urplötzlich damit aufgehört hatte, als sie mit Shinichi schwanger war. Doch einen Namen hatte sie nie vernommen, sie hatte auch nie erfahren, wer er war.

Tja, jetzt wusste Yusaku, wer der Stalker gewesen war. Es war sonnenklar. Der Stalker, von dem Yukiko gesprochen hatte, sass ihm jetzt gegenüber und bedrohte ihn und seine Familie.

Der Fremde fühlte sich dem Schriftsteller überlegen.

"Vor kurzem fand ich ein Foto, das dich sehr vertraut mit einer fremden Frau zeigte. Ich sah meine Chance gekommen. Ich schrieb diesen Artikel, fügte das Foto hinzu und schickte es an die auflagenstärkste Zeitung. Ich wollte damit einen Streit zwischen euch entfachen, der euch beide zur Scheidung führt. Dann wäre meine Yukiko wieder frei gewesen. Das war meine Chance, sie endlich zu meiner Frau zu machen!"

"Von wegen", sagte Yusaku endlich und lächelte den Fremden überlegen an.

"Sie haben gar nichts erreicht. Yukiko und ich werden uns nicht scheiden lassen. Ausserdem ist Ihnen ein grober Fehler unterlaufen."

"Ach ja?", kam es giftig zurück. "Welchen?"

"Das Foto ist über fünf Jahre alt, es hat keinen Wert. Und Yukiko kennt diese Frau, sie weiss ganz genau, dass zwischen uns beiden nichts lief."

"Das glaube ich nicht!"

"Aber es ist so."

"Nein!"

"Lassen Sie den Jungen und Yukiko gehen, dann klären wir das unter uns", versuchte es Yusaku ein weiteres Mal. "Nicht, dass noch jemand verletzt wird."

Doch auch jetzt gab der Fremde nicht nach. Yukiko beachtete er scheinbar gar nicht mehr, aber den kleinen Shinichi hielt er nach wie vor fest im Griff. Die Pistolenmündung hatte er an Shinichis Hals gepresst. Der kleine Junge wimmerte wieder.

"Ich werde meiner Yukiko nichts tun. Ich kann ihr einfach nichts antun." Der Fremde lachte auf. "Aber dir schon..."

Mit diesen Worten richtete der ehemalige Stalker seine Pistole auf Yusaku und drückte ab. Die erste Kugel verfehlte sein Ziel, die zweite hätte getroffen, wenn Yusaku sich nicht mit einem gewagten Hechtsprung aus dem Wohnzimmer gerettet hätte. Drei weitere Schüsse ertönten, doch da Yusaku nach wie vor ausserhalb der Gefahrenzone war, musste er sich keine Sorgen um sein Leben machen. Allerdings befanden sich seine Frau und sein Sohn immer noch _in_ der Gefahrenzone. Yusaku schickte gleich ein Duzend Stossgebete zum Himmel und hoffte, dass seine Familie noch lebte und sich der Fremde durch die weiteren Schüsse selbst gerichtet hatte.

Ein letzter Schuss ertönte, dann herrschte Totenstille. Yusaku, der durch seine ehemalige Detektivtätigkeit schon viel Blut gesehen hatte und vieles gewohnt war, hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Als er vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer linste, sah er sofort, dass der Geiselnehmer sich tatsächlich selbst erschossen hatte. Es war ein sauberer Kopfschuss. Aber dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen vierjährigen Sohn.

Shinichi lag rücklings auf dem Boden vor den Füssen des nun toten Fremden. Er lag einfach nur blutüberströmt da und zitterte leicht.

"Shinichi!"

Sofort war Yusaku an seiner Seite seines Sohnes und nahm seine Hand in die eigene. Shinichi, dessen Körper mehrere Schusswunden aufwies, sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu seinem Vater hoch. Blut rann ihm aus Mund und Nase.

"Papa...", sagte er leise. "Papa..."

Es waren Shinichis letzte Worte, bevor er starb. Sein Zittern hörte auf, und er regte sich nicht mehr.

Yusaku, der nicht glauben wollte, was er befürchtete, nahm Shinichi sofort in den Arm.

"Shinichi!", sagte er und schüttelte ihn. "Shinichi! Sag doch etwas! Shinichi!" Er schüttelte ihn weiterhin, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Die Augen des Jungen waren zwar geöffnet, doch die Gewissheit sickerte langsam in Yusakus Gehirn.

_Sein Sohn war tot._

Laut und voller Verzweiflung schrie Yusaku auf.

In diesem Moment wachte Yukiko wieder auf. Ihr verwirrter Blick fiel zuerst auf den toten Fremden, ehe er bei ihrem Mann Yusaku hängenblieb, der Shinichi fest im Arm hielt und hemmungslos weinte.

"Yusaku?"

Der Angesprochene sah zwar kurz zu ihr, doch er gab ihr keine Antwort. Erst jetzt erkannte Yukiko, dass Shinichi und auch Yusaku voller Blut waren. Yusaku hatte Blut an den Händen. Sein Blut? Oder Shinichis Blut?

Mit zitternden Schritten näherte sich ihnen, kniete sich neben ihren Mann hin. Auch sie realisierte jetzt, was geschehen war. Yukiko brach in Tränen aus.

"Shinichi, nein! Nein!"

Ihr Baby, ihr Sonnenschein, ihr kleiner, aufgeweckter Shinichi. Tot. _Ermordet_. Er war nur vier Jahre alt geworden, er hätte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich gehabt.

In was für einer grausamen Welt lebten sie eigentlich?

Wegen ein paar gedruckten Worten, die nicht die Wahrheit widerspiegelten, musste ein unschuldiger Junge sterben. Wegen eines blöden Zeitungsartikels voller Lügen wurde einem vierjährigen Jungen die Chance genommen, die Freuden des Lebens zu erfahren. Ein Verrückter hatte ihn grundlos umgebracht. Einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Yusaku, der mit allen Mitteln versuchte, seine Frau zu trösten, hätte selbst jemanden gebraucht, der ihn getröstet hätte. Denn er wusste nur eines: Über den Verlust seines Sohnes würde er nie hinwegkommen.

Die Ehe der Kudos ging nicht zugrunde. Aber ohne den kleinen Shinichi würde es nie wieder so sein wie vorher. Yukiko und Yusaku Kudo waren keine Familie mehr. Sie waren nur noch ein Ehepaar. Ein Ehepaar, das nie wieder richtig glücklich werden konnte. Denn in ihren Herzen war ein grosses Loch, das nicht mehr wieder verheilen konnte. Aber in den Überresten ihrer Herzen lebte ihr Sohn Shinichi weiter.

Die beiden verzweifelten Erwachsenen wussten es jetzt schon: Eines Tages würden sie wieder mit ihrem Sohn vereint sein...

Owari


End file.
